


De cómo el brujo de la corte venció a la rata que no era rata

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Series: Crónicas del brujo de la corte [1]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Kingdoms, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sorceress, Warlocks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel sabe que hay algo extraño viviendo en la torre, y la cazará él mismo si es necesario para que el resto del reino lo escuche... ¡Y no es una rata!</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cómo el brujo de la corte venció a la rata que no era rata

**Author's Note:**

> No voy a subir los capítulos en orden cronológico, vean el párrafo inicial de cada uno para ubicarse en el tiempo.

**De cómo el brujo de la corte venció a la rata que no era rata.**

_Tiene la ligera idea de que fue a los 13, en medio del verano y también le parece que nadie en el castillo quiso tomarlo en serio al principio._

El asunto venía ya por un par de días para el brujo de la corte, pero para el resto comenzó con un largo bostezo al desayuno. Los primeros del castillo en enterarse fueron los tres miembros de la familia real más el Marques de Burgos, presentes en la mesa.

- _¡Ahh! -_ El primer bostezo llamó su atención pero nadie dijo nada, ya con el segundo el rey hizo saber su preocupación.

-¿Tuviste una mala noche, Manuel?

El brujo pestañeó repetidas veces intentando despegar efectivamente sus párpados y despejar su vista aún nebulosa.

-Algo así… -Tiempo después agregó- …señor -Y miró al monarca que observaba su expresión cansada y ojos acuosos con preocupación.

-¿Pesadillas? -Preguntó el príncipe Julio intentando no sonar demasiado interesado en el asunto, aunque ante aquella pregunta el resto de los presentes llevó su mirada directamente hacia el brujo con el temor de repetir la misma situación de años atrás. Sin embargo Manuel meneó la cabeza y sus preocupaciones se disiparon ligeramente.

El rey se inclinó hacia el lado izquierdo de la mesa en donde estaban sentados Manuel y el Marques de Burgos, con su mano bajo el mentón del chico movió su rostro de un lado a otro notando las ojeras que comenzaban a formarse bajo los ojos oscuros.

-¿Entonces qué te mantiene despierto, pequeño? -Otro bostezo hizo que el monarca frunciera el entrecejo pensando cuántas noches el chico llevaba sin dormir correctamente.

-Uhm, no lo sé exactamente… -Murmuró Manuel antes de restregar sus ojos con las manos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -Francisco a un lado de él preguntó con curiosidad sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su amigo, su desayuno olvidado por un momento.

-Que no lo sé -El brujo le respondió al Marques como si no necesitara más explicación que esa, pero una mirada por parte del príncipe Miguel le obligó a seguir hablando- Está oscuro siempre que se aparece en la torre, o al menos cuando me doy cuenta que está ahí. Al principio traté de ignorarla pero hace demasiado ruido y creo que está más grande cada día porque ahora le está costando más pasar por los túneles de calefacción de la torre.

Los ojos de Francisco estaban ampliamente abiertos mientras escuchaba las palabras del brujo, Julio también escuchaba con cierto miedo la situación que estaba narrando el chico, ¿Qué más terrible que algo entrando a tu cuarto en la noche?

-¿Qué es esta… criatura? -Como siempre Julio trató de escucharse desinteresado al preguntar.

-¡Les digo que no sé! -Contestó Manuel poniéndose rápidamente de mal humor gracias al cansancio que llevaba acumulando por varias noches- Solo sé que me mira desde los rincones, con unos grandes ojos amarillos que a veces dan más miedo de lo que deberían… -Se estremeció al recordar aquellos ojos que se aparecían en las esquinas de su cuarto, y de pronto recordó algo más para agregar a su descripción- Ah… y tiene una larga, larga cola.

De pronto Miguel se echó a reír ganándose la atención  y miradas curiosas de los presentes. El príncipe tardó unos minutos en calmar sus estruendosas carcajadas para darles una explicación de su repentina explosión.

-Lo… lo siento pero -Se secó un par de lágrimas que iban cayendo de sus ojos mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza- Ay, Manuel, ¿Estás asustado por un ratón?

Por un momento el brujo lo miró perplejo y sin saber a lo que se refería, hasta que repentinamente comprendió-… ¿Ratón?  -Frunció el ceño, nuevamente molesto- ¿Piensas que no puedo dormir por un _ratón_?

-Déjame ver; ojos amarillos, se esconde en los rincones y tiene una cola larga -A medida que hablaba iba contando con los dedos. Terminó con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla- Para mí todo indica que es un ratón.

Manuel dejó escapar un jadeo y miró al príncipe completamente indignado- ¡Es muy grande para ser un _ratón_!

-Bueno, una rata -Miguel siguió burlándose y Manuel estaba debatiendo si hacer que su comida de pronto explotara sobre su cara o no.

-Haré que lo sirvientes revisen el castillo entonces, no podemos permitirnos tener _ratas_ rondando por las habitaciones tan libremente, si llegaron a tu torre bien podemos estar infectados a estas alturas…

El rey siguió hablando y afinando detalles contra los roedores que osaran invadir su castillo durante el resto del desayuno, mientras Miguel continuaba lanzando miradas en la dirección de Manuel solo para molestar. El brujo intentó controlar los deseos de hacer que Su Alteza se atragantara.

Tarde ese día y por la insistencia de Manuel hacia el rey porque " _Tenía que ver eso",_ es que estaba Su Majestad con dos guardias en la habitación del brujo arriba de la torre sur, moviendo los muebles en el cuarto, a pesar que Manuel les había dicho que mejor miraran en los túneles de la calefacción que conectaban a la caldera del castillo. No habían tenido resultados hasta que uno de los guardias se dispuso a mover uno de los estantes con libros cuando escucharon un chillido proveniente de atrás, no tardó en salir de su escondite atrás del mueble un roedor cubierto de polvo que corrió hasta la otra esquina de la habitación y se metió entre una pila de libros y la pared, miró a los cuatro humanos desde su escondite con grandes ojos amarillos.

-¡Demonios! ¡En verdad subieron a la torre! -Gritó el rey obteniendo como respuesta otro chillido de parte de la rata- ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Mi castillo no puede ser una madriguera de estas sabandijas! ¿Qué dirían los invitados extranjeros? Debemos comenzar de inmediato con la limpieza de todo…

Manuel miraba consternado al animalejo que se escondía en un rincón, ya pasada un poco su sorpresa por encontrar un ratón en su cuarto volvió a mirar al rey que seguía parloteando de su plan de acción contra los huéspedes indeseados. Achicó los ojos y se volteó a la rata para mirarla con odio, porque gracias a su sorpresiva aparición su majestad creería que sus problemas se reducían a un grupo de roedores cuando él sabía que no era tan simple. Estaba tratando que la rata entendiera cuánto la despreciaba cuando una lengua larga y roja se coló por las rendijas del agujero de la calefacción, la larga lengua se enrolló alrededor del cuerpo de la rata tan rápido que el estúpido animal no pudo hacer nada más que dar un chillido antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del agujero.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos Manuel volteó hacia los tres hombres presentes esperando ver en sus rostros expresiones parecidas a la suya, pero frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos cuando los encontró muy ensimismados en sus mismos planes de exterminación. Negó con la cabeza y dio un largo suspiro ante tanta estupidez.

Las nuevas de la plaga de ratas se extendieron rápidamente por el castillo y las damas andaban cautelosas y saltonas por los corredores ante cualquier ruido extraño, los mozos llevaban consigo alguna vara de madera, bastón o hasta algún pañuelo en caso que se encontraran con alguno de esos animalitos. Los caballeros eran los más tranquilos ante las noticias, en sí lo que más les llamaba la atención era que el brujo de la corte haya estado tan alterado por una… una _rata._

-¡Por milésima vez! ¡NO ES UNA RATA! -Gritó Manuel en medio del grupo de caballeros que descubrió chismeando a un costado del campo de entrenamiento. Los caballeros solo se echaron a reír, unos más recatados que otros pero en todos sus rostros había una sonrisa.

-Claro excelencia, pero aunque lo fuera, no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse -Después de eso los pocos hombres que intentaban pasar sus risitas desapercibidas estallaron en carcajadas y el resto ya llevaba sus manos al estómago.

-¡Ah! ¡No es una rata! -Volvió a decir el brujo dando una patada al suelo y lo más dignamente que pudo se alejó de aquel grupo que ya empezaba a ahogarse bajo el peso de sus cotas de malla.

-Gente estúpida, no es una rata, ¡No todo lo que tenga cola lo es! -Solo había avanzado unos metros cuando un brazo alrededor de su cuello lo tomó por sorpresa, su cuerpo dio un espasmo e instintivamente su espalda se puso contra una pared de piedra, sus labios se habían abierto pero el grito murió dentro de su boca al toparse con una cabeza rubia y ojos verdes.

-¿Así que nuestro brujito tiene problemas para dormir otra vez? -Martín se escuchaba preocupado, y casi lo pareció por un momento pero pronto los bordes de su boca se arquearon- ¿Por una _rata?_

Ante eso Manuel volvió a explotar- ¡No es una maldita RATA, demonios! -Los vidrios a unos metros de ellos se sacudieron con fuerza pero por suerte nada se rompió, esta vez.

Martín no se intimidó en lo más mínimo y rió con fuertes carcajadas. Manuel iba a darle un golpe en el pecho pero afortunadamente recordó la cota de malla que cubría todo el torso del caballero, por eso le dio una simple palmada en la cabeza y continuó su camino con fuertes pisadas.

-¡Sabes, no acostumbro cazar animales pequeños, pero bien podría hacer una excepción por ti si necesitas una mano! -El rubio siguió burlándose hasta que ya estuvo tan lejos que no pudo escuchar sus gritos.

Durante la semana que siguió Manuel hizo caso omiso de los comentarios del resto de la gente, al menos de la mayoría, Miguel y Martín _necesitaban_ una lección urgente. Tampoco volvió a hablar del asunto, todos habían asumido que era un problema de plagas y se hicieron revisiones exhaustivas de todas las partes del castillo, o al menos para el resto del castillo parecieron exhaustivas porque dieron con una madriguera de ratas cerca de las bóvedas, Manuel no sabía si sorprenderse o enojarse porque no encontraron a SU rata.

-Ya sabía yo que iba a tener que poner mis manos en el asunto -El brujo estaba paseándose en la armería de un lado a otro mientras Francisco se hacía de su arco y flecha para acompañarlo en su expedición a la caldera.

-Entonces, ¿No es una rata? -Preguntó el Marques con buen humor, aunque supo que no fue una muy buena idea cuando los ojos del brujo le lanzaron dagas allí donde estaba- No, claro que no, tontos ellos…

El brujo respiró hondo para deshacerse de su molestia, y cuando volvió a mirar a su amigo lo hacía con una pizca de preocupación- No tienes que acompañarme si no quieres, puede ser peligroso…

-Tonterías, de todas formas tú terminaras haciendo todo el trabajo, voy más como apoyo moral que directo -Francisco sonrió y se acomodó la aljaba con las flechas en la espalda- ¡En marcha!

Los dos chicos bajaron hasta la caldera sin problemas ni que nadie los detuviera, los guardias y criados que pasaron en su camino tan solo se preguntaban que iban a hacer los dos jóvenes allá abajo y por qué el Marques de Burgos cargaba con un arco para eso.

Necesitaron hacerse de una antorcha en el camino hacia abajo, el brujo la encendió cuando los pasillos comenzaron a oscurecerse, no había antorchas con fuego porque casi nadie iba a esa parte del castillo durante el verano.  Después de unos escalones llegaron al cuarto con la caldera en el centro, el lugar era tan grande que el fuego de la antorcha no alcanzaba a iluminar toda la habitación.

-Bien, iremos primero a los pasillos de la izquierda, si tomamos los correctos daremos un giro y volveremos aquí para seguir en otra parte.

-Los correctos… ¿Sabes cuáles son esos?

-¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de improvisación? -Antes que el Marques pudiera responder a eso el brujo comenzó a caminar hacia la parte izquierda de la caldera y Francisco tuvo que seguirlo rápidamente para no quedarse sin la luz de la antorcha. Ambos chicos caminaron a igual ritmo y uno al lado del otro, mirando con nerviosismo hacia las esquinas más oscuras del pasillo y preparados para actuar en cualquier momento. Al llegar a un cruce de tres túneles el ruido de algo arrastrándose velozmente por el piso de piedra hizo eco por las murallas vacías. El aire también traía consigo algo parecido a un murmullo inteligible o un chillido bajo y muy largo.

Francisco tembló al llegar una corriente de viento a su espalda junto a ese extraño ruido a sus oídos al mismo tiempo.

-Está aquí abajo -Fueron las sombrías palabras del brujo ante la mirada temerosa de su amigo. El Marques tragó saliva y con una mano temblorosa alcanzó una de las flechas en la aljaba y preparó el arco, sosteniendo la cuerda con un poco de tensión para disparar más rápido cuando llegara el momento, Manuel por su parte torcía y extendía los dedos de la mano que no cargaba la antorcha, ocultando su miedo mucho más hondo que Francisco.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros más por el túnel, escuchando a la criatura acercándose y alejándose a cada tanto, Manuel notó que si seguían un poco más por esa misma ruta  volverían efectivamente a la caldera, estaba por decirle a Francisco que mejor tomaran el camino a la izquierda que había a unos pasos cuando el ruido los petrificó a ambos en sus puestos. Al prestarle más atención al sonido se dieron cuenta que este indicaba que la criatura estaba muy, muy cerca. Con los ojos abiertos como platos los chicos miraron a su alrededor y Francisco dejó escapar un jadeo cuando vio un cuerpo con escamas moviéndose en un rincón, la criatura avanzaba y avanzaba y el cuerpo no acababa, el Marques miró al brujo con el terror escrito en la cara, Manuel le dedicó una mirada nerviosa por pocos segundos antes de volver su atención a la parte iluminada de la criatura.

-Trata de no mirarla a los ojos... Solo por si acaso -Agregó rápidamente. Y en ese mismo momento la bestia emitió un agudo chillido y una ráfaga de viento apagó la antorcha que sostenía el brujo. Por un momento lo único que se escuchó en los túneles fue la respiración acelerada de ambos chicos. Francisco fue tanteando el aire con la mano en busca de Manuel, pero en vez de tocar la ropa o la piel del chico, sus dedos se encontraron con una superficie dura y escamosa, las puntas de sus dedos se congelaron por el tacto y lentamente levantó su mirada, encontrándose con unos enormes y tenebrosos ojos amarillos. Su respiración se cortó por esos pequeños segundos.

-¡Giiiiii!

-¡Ahhh!-La flecha se escurrió de sus dedos al igual que la cuerda del arco, el sonido de su flecha rebotando en el piso acompañó al ruido de sus pasos y el de sus gritos mientras corría lo más rápido que daban sus piernas.

 

Caminado por un corredor tranquilamente iban Sir Martín y Sir Luciano luego de una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento, iban tan ensimismados en una charla sobre espadas que no notaron ni escucharon al Marques de Burgos terminando de subir las escaleras y acercándose velozmente por el costado derecho, la colisión fue inevitable.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa con vos?! -Sir Martín sacudió sus brazos en el aire en un intento desesperado de quitar su capa de su cara.

-¿Manuel?¡¿Manuel?! -Francisco logró sentarse aún con las piernas enredadas entre las de los otros dos, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el brujo no había subido con él.

-¡Manuel! -Los tres jóvenes se levantaron al unísono mirando hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la caldera.

De pronto el ruido de una explosión se escuchó allá abajo, y en unos segundos grandes cantidades de polvo salieron expulsados de los túneles y un choque de energía golpeó a los chicos mandándolos de regreso al suelo, quebrando unas cuantas ventanas a su paso.

Cuando las distintas partes del castillo dejaron de remecerse la gente en el piso comenzó a levantarse lentamente. Martín ya había avanzado unos pasos hacia las escaleras cuando una silueta salió de entre el polvo.

Manuel salió de los túneles cargando su nueva prueba de poder y maestría, una pena que era solo una serpiente gigante y no un verdadero basilisco pero contando que todavía estaba en su pubertad era igualmente admirable. Le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal a Martín al encontrárselo fuera de las escaleras y siguió avanzando, la cola de la bestia arrastrándose metros y metros detrás de él. La gente que pasaba por el pasillo se quedaba atontada mirando con la boca abierta la cosa que el brujo de la corte llevaba al hombro. A propósito Manuel tomó el camino largo para dejar el castillo, así pasó por un costado del campo de entrenamiento de los caballeros donde todavía quedaba una buena cantidad reunida, y también pasó frente a la sala del consejo la que debería estar terminando su sesión del día. Dobló la esquina y se encontró con las puertas abiertas y los hombres saliendo de la sala. Todos y cada uno dirigieron sus miradas horrorizadas a la cabeza con colmillos sobre su hombro, Manuel había pensado que su sonrisa triunfal no podía ensancharse más, pero al ver la cara atónita del rey los bordes de su boca se extendieron hasta lo inimaginable.

-¡¿Qu-qu-qué es eso, Manuel?!

El brujo caminó hasta estar parado frente a su soberano e hizo una reverencia lo mejor que pudo con aquel peso extra sobre su espalda.

-Pues una rata, ¿Qué más, mi señor?

 

 

 


End file.
